Blaming You
by Tonight-Amara
Summary: Amara Manson, a girl who thought she was just a normal girl, with nothing special going on in her life, finds that life isn't always what it seems. Ecspecially hers...
1. Proloque

**Chapter 1 - Proloque**

Amara Manson, a 16 year old girl waiting at the busstop on a perfectly normal day. At least, for her it was. You can imagine ofcourse that there are other parts in the world where normal doesn't even exist in their vocabulary. Or can you?

Back to Amara now, can you picture her? A short girl with long brown hair, intense chocolate eyes, a tanned skin and kind of skinny. That girl, is me. I'm telling you the story of how my life went from normal, to intense, weird and eventually mine. Maybe I'm not able to tell you everything accurate and in detail but I will try. In my life I've never experienced anything out of the ordinary or something that you can consider 'weird'. Of course there are the occasionel laughs with my friends about something silly, but nothing really intense. It all started to change when I was waiting at the busstop after school. I couldn't get more bored then I already was, and my life just couldn't get any better coughs. I had, as always, a normal day, with normal grades, on my -you can guess it already- _normal_ school, with my -here it comes again- _normal_ friends. As I was standing there I kept on wondering how my life ended up that way. Had I done something wrong? Should I have done something differently? Or was it just in my destiny to be so perfectly _normal_? Of course I finally hit myself on the head, because what else should I have been _but _normal? I wasn't good at singing, hell no that I could draw something decent, and with dancing I wasn't going to stand out either. But something deep inside of me kept insisting that this wasn't what I lived for. That this wasn't my, how shall we call it, destiny. It wasn't a strong feeling, really. Just a hunch, but it was enough for me to think that one day I just could get out of my _perfectly normal life_ that I was beginning to hate.

Finally my bus arrived, and for a moment I left my thoughts for what they were. But as soon as it started to move they started exactly were they left of. Finally I got annoyed. Why should I even think about it when I just know that it was never going to happen. That there wasn't a viber in my entire body that was different from all the other people I was sitting in the bus with. So I just decided to glare at every person that even dared to look at me. Trust me when I say that they would all look away in a few seconds.

With a sigh I looked out of the window again and closed my eyes for a few seconds. And I can tell you now, that I've never, in my entire life, been so happen that I closed my eyes on that exact moment. It happened all so fast, and I never even saw it coming. I just tried to calm myself down. I pictured myself that I was sitting at a beautiful lake at sunset, with nothing on my mind except the feeling that I was happy with my life. I heard screaming around me, but I just tried to block it out. I would deal with it later, I can remember myself think. I focused so hard on that picture that I didn't even notice myself getting thrown out of my seat untill I hit my heat on something hard. I tried to open my eyes, but now I just seemed unable to.

"It's going to explode!" I heard someone faintly say.

I tried to figure out what was happening, but I couldn't focus on anything except on that picture. It was as if someone or _something_ was forcing me to picture it. Finally the picture was all that was left in my mind, and I started feeling nausious and dizzy. I tried to open my eyes again, but the pain that went through my head was enough to stop me. I laid still for a moment and I felt something...weird. I felt a breeze. How could I feel a breeze when I was sitting in the _bus_? I thought.

"W-what did you just do?" I heard someone say. And on that point I left conciousness.


	2. waiting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the things you guys recognize... but the things you don't... that's all mine!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. - Waiting...**

I slowly opened my eyes when the pain in my head died down. I still couldn't see well, and my vision was all blurry. I slowy sat up, with my hand on my head, because the pain was coming back again. _What the hell happened? _

"Are you ok?" I heard a girl's voice say.

I looked up and looked straight into the eyes of a beautiful girl with red hair. She had some freckles on her face, but it didn't really bother me. I just... fitted her. I looked at her in confusion and then at my surroundings. I was exactly at the place that I imagined. But how was that possible? How was it, that I got on a place that was just my mere imagination? Was it heaven, or was it a dream? Or could it maybe, just maybe be real? I tried to stand up, but my legs didn't seem to cooperate.

"W-where am I?" I finally got out. The girl looked at me strangely, like I was coming from a different world. What was wrong with her, and why was she looking at me like that. Did I do something wrong?

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Did what?"

Again she looked at me strangely. What was it now. Am I supposed to know where I am or how I got here, because the last time I checked I was sitting in the freakin' bus.

"Y-you really don't... know?"

"Know what? I'm sorry, but I really don't know _who_ you are, _how _I got here or even _where_ I am. But if you want to explain, please do." I snapped. I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to be so harsh, but it just irritated me immensely that I wasn't getting any answers. The girl looked taken aback and suddenly grabbed my hand. She pulled me up and brought me to a castle. Who was this girl? Why was I here and where was she taking me? All these questions kept flooding in my head and I didn't know what to make of it. It was hard for me to keep up with the girl, for my legs were still a little numb and she was just walking fast. Why am I even letting her pulling me towards that castle? Who knows what there lays. So I pulled my hand out of hers and stood still in front of the castle's doors. She turned around and looked at me quizzically.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. As if bringing me somewhere without an explaination was normal.

"Because I want to know where you are taking me." I answered.

"I'm taking you to Dumbledore, who else."

"Why?"

"Because maybe he knows how you got here."

That was enough explaining for me and I let her guide me into the castle. The castle itself was striking. If you thought the grounds around it were magnificent you were in for something when you came in the castle itself. The corridors, the paintings, the statues it was all just too much for me too take in. I mean, the paintings _moved_... that's just... weird. How did they do that. They must have done it with a computer or something. I mean, they can't be moving on their own, now can they. Suddenly the girl named Ginny stopped and we stood in front of a statue, a Gargoyle to be exact. Okay, what now. Do we keep looking at it till it moves -_Ha like that'll happen_- or do we have to try to move it ourselves? She kept looking at it and it seems that she was thinking hard. What was she trying to do? To _will _it to move with only her mind. Pff, the girl must be crazy. We kept standing there for a few minutes, but to me it felt like ages. God, why did I even god myself into this? Why _am_ I even here? Pff, this girl is getting me so frustrated, she isn't even moving anymore...just thinking.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked impatiently. She jumped a little when she heard my voice. It was as if she forgot that I was there. How strange.

"Trying to remember the password. But I forgot it like usual." She answered.

"O." Was the only thing I got out. Pff... that didn't clarify anything one bit. It looked like we were going to be there for a long time so I decided to slide down the wall and sit on the floor. I mean, why should I stand and tire my feet, when I have the possibility to sit down on what looked like a clean floor. I shivered a bit, since the floor was cold and put my arms around myself. After sighing a few times and getting no answer what so ever from Ginny, I put my head in my hands and got the urge to scream till she finally got that stupid password. Why would you even need a password. What is this, some secret society or something. I sighed again, it seemed that I was stuck in some sort of a movie. Ugh! I can't stand this, why can't she just hurry up. Damn!

"Well well well, if it isn't the littlest weasel." I heard a voice drawl.

"Sod off, Malfoy! Not in the mood." I heard Ginny snap. I really didn't had the energy to look up and didn't want to either.

"Who's this?" I heard that Malfoy guy say. I guess he's referring to me. And what kind of last name is _Malfoy_? I mean, really, that must be the most_ stupid_ name I've ever heard. Malfoy, ha.

"Someone who doesn't want to know or meet you, so get lost!" I heard Ginny snap again. Geez, I guess she doesn't really like him huh. I finally looked up and saw a tall boy standing a few feet away from me with his back turned to me. He had a great body, but that hair. Haha, it was just... white. Or silver? Whatever I can't decide. It's just to freaky. I saw Ginny glaring at him and I guess he's glaring back because they're still staring at each other. I stood up and walked over to them. I now stood right behind this Malfoy guy and poked him in the side. He jumped a little and turned around. He was looking furious, but I didn't really feel intimidated. I actually felt a little amused. I felt the sides of my lips twitch a little, but really tried not to start laughing.

"I was wondering, Malfoy was it," I started, looking him straight in the eye, "if you would know the password, to this...thingy. Because Ginny here seems to forgotten it. And I've already been waiting here, for god knows how long. My head hurts from whatever happened in the bus, I don't know how I got here, and you seem the only one who can might help me and why are you guys dressing so weird. I mean, robes, come on. It isn't halloween." I finished. I knew I was rambling, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to know what was going on and how to get home. From the look on his face I could tell that he was shocked and didn't really know what to say. He really was cute. He got great eyes. Wait, Amara, don't think like that. You only want to go home. I sighed.

"Well, I guess you don't know the password either." I said after a moments of silence. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

I turned around and wanted to sit down on the floor again, but I decided against it and turned around to face him again.

"My name is Amara by the way."


	3. Meeting Dumbledore

**Chapter 3 - Meeting Dumbledore**

I stuck my hand out in front of him, but it looked like he wasn't going to take it. He just _looked_ at it. What is with this guy?

"What?" I asked shyly. He looked up to meet my eyes and still said nothing for a few seconds.

"Draco Malfoy." He answered suddenly taking my hand. But his attitude had changed. his confused look on his face was gone and he looked coldly into my eyes, showing me no emotion. What happened to the guy I met a few seconds ago? The boy standing in front of me right now wasn't even human anymore.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, but everything changed. I couldn't find a trace of humanity in him anymore. It looked like he just pulled a mask over his head. He just nodded in response and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. "Could you still tell us the password?"

"Chocolate frogs." He answered coldly, and walked away. He didn't even turn around to look at me when he answered. What was up with this guy? I looked at him while he was walking away, until he was out of sight. I still stared at the spot he was standing a few minutes ago. I couldn't get the change he got through in a couple of seconds out of my mind. It just wasn't normal. I heard Ginny say the password to the gargoyle. The statue moved aside and stairs appeared.

"You shouldn't have talked to him, you know." I heard Ginny say.

"Why not?"

"He's evil, even though he looks so cute. It's actually kinda sad."

I just nodded at this, but I didn't really agree with her. He couldn't be _really_ evil, now could he. I just couldn't believe he really was. Ginny knocked on the door and I heard a faint 'come in'. I followed her inside and my eyes got big when I saw the inside of the room. It was full of weird objects, this weird -but beautiful- looking bird kept staring at me, and an elderly man sat behind what was probably his desk. I assumed this was Dumbledore. I didn't really look at him for a long time, since I was intriqued with the objects that were in his office. All thoughts about how weird Draco acted were completely out of my mind. I heard the man cough and turned around to face him. I saw Ginny already sitting in a chair in front of his desk and he motioned for me to do the same. So I did.

"Who's this miss Weasley?" He asked Ginny.

"This is... Amara Manson was it?" I nodded when she said my name. "I think she apparated onto Hogwarts grounds. And I _know _it isn't possible. But I have reasons to believe she did."

"What did you think I did?" I asked her. I was so confused. What was this...this thing she was talking about. I didn't appalated or whatever she said I did. I looked at the old man and raised an eyebrow. What was going on.

"Miss Weasley, I can assure you that she didn't apparated to Hogwarts. That simply just isn't possible. But I do like to know how she _did_ get here." He said to Ginny without answering my question.

They both turned to look at me but I just couldn't get a worth out of my mouth. O god, what am I supposed to say. But wasn't this what I always wanted. Something out of the ordinary to happen to me. I guess I did wanted that, but now it did I was just feeling confused. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I-." I tried, but the words didn't want to come out.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked. Looking at me as if he saw me for the first time. Well of course he did see me for the first time, but I do think you know what I mean.

"I-I don't know how I got here really." I finally said and looked down at my hands. I wasn't really much of a help to them. More of a burden. I had the urge to cry, since I didn't know if I was able to go home soon, but my eyes refused to let any tears fall.

What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get home? And my parents. O god, my parents. they must be so worried. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. My life is such a mess. I could hear the voices of Dumbledore and Ginny but the meaning of the words didn't really get through. I knew they were talking about me, but I really wasn't interesting about what they were saying. I should be, but I definetely wasn't.

"Miss Manson." I heard Dumbledore say. I looked up at him and hoped he could finally bring me home.

"Could you bring me home." I interupted him. Not really caring if I was impolite. I was tired, alone and confused. I just wanted to go home. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't think I know how to. I don't know how you got here and why." He looked at me with kind and sad eyes. I sighed.

"When can I go home then?"

"I really don't know."

I looked down at my hands again. Why was this happening to me. Where was I again. O right, _Hogwarts_ what the hell was Hogwarts? Why can't they just bring me home.

"Where am I?" I finally asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I looked at Ginny and Dumbledore again. Dumbledore looked back at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Damn, the guy really was weird.

"You're at Hogwarts. School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Haha, right. No for real. What is Hogwarts?" I asked again. School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. HA, what a joke. Who did this guy think he was, trying to fool me. Pff.

"I just told you Miss Manson. It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this is hard to comprehend for you right now. But at this school we learn young people with magical abilities to control them."

I looked at him with complete shock visible on my face. Witchcraft...magical abilities...school. Where did I get myself into. Ok, I know I wanted something abnormal to happen to me. But this was just a little _too_ abnormal. I shook my head and pinched myself, twice, to see if I was dreaming. "Ow!" No, guess not. Not dreaming. O god, this is so fucked up.

"Miss Weasley, could you take Miss Manson to the great hall. I guess it's time for dinner and I'm sure you two are getting hungry. Could you bring her back after dinner to my office?"

Ginny nodded and grabbed my arm. Seeing that I was still in shock and not able to talk for a while. Everything the old man said to me was still going through my head.

"Don't worry, you'll love Hogwarts and the Magic." I heard Ginny say.

I looked at her and said nothing. Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't. I didn't really care. All I wanted was to go home and have a _normal_ day again. But it seems I wasn't going to go home for a while so I could just make myself a little comfortable in here.

We arrived at 2 big doors and Ginny opened them. The noise I could here just a few seconds ago, was all gone now. The whole hall was looking at us and I felt my knees getting weak. I scanned the crowd and saw a familiar face. Draco Malfoy. He wasn't that hard to spot really, with his silver hair. He glared at me and raised an eyebrow. What is going on with this guy? What did I ever do to him. Pff, whatever. He may be cute, but I will not waste my time with that jerk anymore. Annoying git. I glared at him for a few seconds and then broke eyecontact.

I felt ginny tug at my shirt and leaded me to a table. She sat down and said I could too. I could still feel all those people looking at me but I refused to meet any of their eyes. I just sat down and looked at my plate.

"Why don't you just eat something. You can eat anything you want." I heard Ginny say.

I just nodded and didn't even bother to look up. I put a chickenleg on my plate and a some vegetables. It felt so uncomfortable eating while everyone was staring at me, but thank god people starting talking again. Probably about me, but I didn't care. They can say whatever they want, it's not like they matter to me. Someone stood behind me and I could feel his or her presence, but I didn't feel like acknowledging him or her. Why can't these people just leave me alone. Pff, whatever. But of course, my wishes weren't coming true and the person started talking to me. I guess he was talking to me earlier too, but I just didn't hear him.

"Excuse me." I heard a male's voice say.

I turned around and looked straight at two pairs of emerald green eyes. A boy of about 16 or 17 years old, with messy black hair, kind of skinny and he had this weird looking scar on his forhead.

I started glaring at him and trying to will him away with his eyes. But like I said earlier, faith hasn't been on my side lately.

"What?" I snapped. I know it was kinda mean, but what can I do. People didn't leave me alone, they kept staring and talking about me. And now they even started talking _to_ me. Just _fuck off!_ Give me some peace. Please, I need some time to process this.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."

I glared at him.

"But I just wanted to ask you how you, you know, got here. And who you are."

Again, I glared at him. Didn't the guy understand that I didn't _want_ to talk to him.

"I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He said after a few moments of silence. And just as I did with Draco Malfoy an hour ago, he offered his hand for me to shake. I just glared at his hand first and then looked him straight in his eyes. He looked startled for a while, but recovered quickly.

"Amara Manson." I just said. I didn't bother to shake his hand and turned back to my plate again. I know I was rude to him. But he just looked so...so nice and. Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just really pissed at the moment about the fact that I can't go home for a while, that I just snapped at the first person that wanted to be nice to me. I should really apoligize. But ofcourse...I won't.

I could still feel his presence behind me, so I turned around again.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me for a few moments and finally answered.

"To know how you got here?"

"And why would _you_ want to know that and _why_ should I even tell _you_?"

"I-I." He stuttered. I raised one eyebrow at him and sighed. I stood up and glared at him.

"I don't know you, and I don't want to know you." I hissed. "If you ever try to put your nose where it doesn't belong, I'll make sure you'll regret it. Now if you would excuse me."

I brushed past this Potter guy and walked to the teachers table. The hall was completely silent and I could feel everyone staring at me again. I didn't care, I was too upset to care. I needed to get away here and didn't feel like talking to anyone. Finally I stood in front of Dumbledore. I looked at him.

"It seems I'm stuck here. If you could be so kind to show me where I could sleep, I would be very grateful."

He nodded at motioned someone to come to him. When I looked next to me I could see Ginny standing next to me.

"Show Miss Manson the painting with the Golden Twins on the Second floor. The password is _Golden Candles_." He wispered the last part in Ginny's ear. Loud enough for me to hear, but not for the rest of the hall.

I nodded politely to the teachers and stalked out of the hall, still pissed.


	4. Confrontations

**Chapter 4 - Confrontations**

The whole way up to the painting Ginny didn't say anything to me, and I sure as hell didn't feel like talking either. Okay, so maybe I was a bit rude. But you can't blame me for being upset right now. And it wasn't like that Potter guy had the right to ask me how I got here. For who was he to ask me such questions? A complete stranger, asking me for something that doesn't even concerns him in the slightest. And worst of all, questions I can't even answer for myself. Why is it actually that I was brought here? I mean, I must be brought here by someone because I couldn't have done it by myself. Could I? I guess at this point anything could've been possible.

We arrived at the painting and Ginny turned to me.

"This is it." She said. I nodded in response.

"_Golden Candles_" I said. The painting opened and behind it, it revealed my room. Just as I was about to enter it, Ginny's voice stopped me.

"You didn't have to be rude to Harry, you know. He didn't do anything wrong to you."

I turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

"He didn't have the right to ask me such questions. And if you agree with him then it's better for you to turn around, walk away and never talk to me again. I don't like people who try to get their noses in my business when I don't know them."

A little bit taken back by what I said, she nodded and turned around and walked away. Just as she went around the corner I heard her yell "See you at breakfast tomorrow.". I smiled and went inside my room. It was beautiful. The room was round and it looked like this was only the common room. No, I'm certain that this was my own common room. It had two comfortable sofa's, two comfy chairs, 1 big desk, a bookcase full of books, a fireplace and two doors. The room was decorated in my favourite color. Blue. More like icy blue. I loved it. I could feel myself smiling while I scanned the room. I walked over to the first door and opened it. The bathroom. If I had to describe it in one word it would be, Huge! Damn, I could _live_ in this bathroom. Again, it was blue. It had a big bathtub in it, 2 sinks. Why it had 2 sinks, beat me. But it had. A shower and all different kinds of soap, shampoo and make-up. Just everything a girl wanted in a bathroom, it was there. Amazed I let my fingers brush the bottles of parfume, the make-up and the sink. It felt like I was living in a dream. And an amazing dream it was. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes again and saw the bathroom before my eyes again. Slowly I walked out of it and turned towards the other door. You've guessed it already, The bedroom.

The bedroom was, just as the rest of my dorm, beautiful. Again, blue, it had a big round bed in the middle of the room, underneath a big window. And another bookcase full of books. As I looked at my left I saw yet again another door. I frowned and walked over it. I opened the door, and couldn't believe what I saw. It was a closet. A big one I might say, and have I mentioned that it was _full of clothes_! Muggle and Wizard clothes. It was great. Everything was in my size and it had only things that I liked. Like it just knew what I liked. It was just...magic. I sighed and went back to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on the biggest T-shirt I could find in _my_ closet. I looked around one more time before I went to bed and the lights magically went off by theirselves.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and some sunlight blinded my view. I looked around, forgetting were I was for a while. Until I remembered. Hogwarts. Right, how could I forget? I sat up and stretched my arms. Still half asleep I went to the bathroom and made myself ready for the day.

After 50 minutes of deciding what to wear and how to do my hair I was finally ready. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. Tight jeans, but not slutty tight, a black top with a devil on it and highheel shoes. I decided to go in muggle clothing, since I wasn't a student here. So why should I adjust right? I took a deep breath and took a last look at myself.

"This is it." I whispered.

I walked outside my bedroom and climbed out of the portrait. On the way down to the Great Hall I could hear people around me whispering. Probably talking about me again, but I couldn't care less. With new found confidence I opened the door of the Great Hall. It wasn't as quiet as yesterday, but still...it was quiet. I looked around, until I spotted Ginny and walked over to her. I smiled at her, said a polite "Good morning" and sat down. I took some toast and drank some coffee. That Harry guy was sitting in front of me, staring at me. It kinda creeped me out so I turned to Ginny.

"So. Do you have any lessons today?" I asked her casually.

"Unfortunately." She replied. I smiled a little and went on.

"What kind of lessons do you get? Do you get to do magic?"

"Well, yeah. In charms, transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not in stuff like Potions or something. What by the way the worst subject of history is since it's been given by Professor Snape."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who is that?"

She turned to the teacher's table, "The one with the greasy hair." she pointed out.

"Oh." I wasn't really interested in this kind of things, but what can I do about it. I sighed and looked at my coffee for a while before taking a zip.

"Amar-"

"Ginny, who is that?" I heard a boy's voice interupting her. I turned around and saw a tall boy with red hair looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and went back to my coffee. Not interesting.

"That's Amara, Ron." Ginny replied.

"You mean, the girl who was rude to Harry?"

"Yes-no. Ron! She wasn't rude to Harry, Harry was being rude to her."

Getting interested by the conversation I turned around again and smiled slightly at the two redheads. Hmm, are they related? They do look a lot like each other.

"And who may you be?"

Two redheads turned their heads at me. Ginny raised and eyebrow and that Ron guy just looked at me like I was some kind of insect or something. Ok, I so don't like him right now.

"Well..." I said, walking over to them. I crossed my arms and also raised an eyebrow.

"Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother." He said while glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes a little bit and suddenly had the strong urge to hit him. But ofcourse, I hid it. I just looked him straight in the eye until he looked away, defeated. I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"Nice meeting you, _Ron_." I said with venom dripping of his name. "I probably will be seeing a lot of you from now on. Oh, and didn't you have to tell me something Ginny?" I finished innoncently. I smirked again and challenged Ron with my look.

"Uh..Uh, yeah." Ginny stuttered, looking from me to her brother and back.

"Ginny, spit it."

"Professor Dumbledore told me, to tell you that you have lessons with the Gryffindor seventh years."

I looked at her in shock. "W-what? H-he, he can't let me go to _school_. Not _this_ kind of school. Is the man _crazy_!"

"Er, well, maybe." She stuttered.

"What am I supposed to do in those lessons? I can't do magic, I don't even have a wand. What is he thinking? I don't even know where I have to go."

"You can walk with us." A bushy haired girl said. I turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"That's very nice of you."

"Hermione, are you _crazy_! You can't let this, this girl walk with us. She was mean to Harry."

"Ow come of it Ron. You know that isn't true." She glared at Ron who cringed a little.

"Fine." He muttered. "Let her walk with us, see if I care."

"_Ron!_ You will be nice to her! Do you hear me. I will not tolerate you being a total jerk to a girl you don't even know. And judge her for something that you haven't even witnessed. Understand." It looked like Hermione was towering over him, even though he was a lot taller than her. Hmm, maybe she is his girlfriend. I shrugged and looked around the hall a little bit. My gaze seemed to fix itself on someone I didn't want it to. Draco Malfoy. What is it with this guy that seems to intrique me? I watched him eating his toast and telling a girl that was sitting next to him off. At least that was what it looked like. She was trying to put her arm around his waist again, but that only seemed to irritate him even more. I giggled softly and if though he felt me doing that he looked up. He saw me looking at him and glared. I stopped giggling instantly and matched his glare. What did he think he is, glaring at me like that. Ha, like that'll work on me. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that I didn't back down and smirked. I gave him one last glare and brought my attention back to the two redheads and Hermione. I sighed when I saw that they were still argueing.

"Are you guys ready to go, or are you going to stand here arguing all day?" I drawled. Now why did that sound so familiar. I mentally shrugged and decided not to think about it anymore. Suddenly my heart started to beat more loudly in my chest, my breath became slower and my stomach started to turn. All thoughts of previous events or conversations dissapeared completely out of my mind. What was happening? My vision became black and all noises vanished. I started to panick. Was I dying? Or was I unconcious? I couldn't feel my body anymore, and the only thing that seemed to be working properly was my mind. Or was it just a panick voice that was activated as soon as something like this happened. I did not know. At this point the only thing I did know was that I was scared.

* * *

**A/N:** I'M SORRY YOU ALL! I've just been so busy with school and my exams that I barely have time to write. Hmm...I'll try to update sooner. soooo... please don't hate me...and reviews are ALWAAAYYSSS welcome! hahaha.

With Luv, Eternally Amara


End file.
